A Change of Heart
by sarabqh
Summary: A new enemy threatens earth, Sherlock and John are drafted by S.H.I.E.L.D., Sherlock for his "powers" of deduction and John because if he can handle Sherlock surely he can handle the rest of the avengers. Morgaine a pathologist from St. Barts is also drafted for reasons unknown and Sherlock thinks she may just come in handy, until a bit of mischief is unleashed. sherlockxoclokixoc
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"The last guardian failed" the hooded being said, "and he claimed to be a god, what makes you think you can obtain what we seek and control the mortals." The one he was talking too stood there quietly and calmly said, "I once held the tesseract in my hands, felt its power and was unprepared, I am worthy of it now, my travels and knowledge have made me so." What of the humans" the being spat out, " I used to be one of them, I know how they work, they will fall'' the one said. "Very well and do not fail me, or your immortality will prove to be useless against me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! First of all thanks so much for reading! This is my very first ff that I've dared post so please enjoy. Please disregard any grammatical or spelling errors as those are not my strong point and I am still beta less. If anyone would like to remedy that please let me know! Time to get the formalities out of the way, I do not own anything affiliated with bbc's Sherlock or marvel's avengers (wish I did) the only thing belonging to me is my ofc morgaine, so please don't sue, I'm broke.

Morgaine sat back from her desk after a few hours of catching up on her paper work for the day. She stretched, rejoicing in the fact that she was finally done. A few days ago there had been a massive pile up on one of the highways just outside of London, multiple fatalities, which meant a lot of paper work. Her friend and co-worker Molly Hooper helped her with some of it but being the low woman on the totem poll she got stuck with a majority of it. "Thank god I can finally go home" she said. It was nearing 7pm, two hours after she was supposed to be home, the overtime pay would be nice but still she all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there. Just as she was tidying up her desk she heard the double doors swing open followed by footsteps that could only belong to one man, one Sherlock Holmes. "Ah good Dr. Fraser you're still here, I need to see Mr. Smith please". Morgaine rolled her eyes, "are you here because Lestrade asked you or just because". "I have reason to believe that Mr. Smith was poisoned" Sherlock said, just then Dr. John Watson, Sherlock's best friend and blogger came through the door. " Oh hi John", she said " and Sherlock, no you can't look at Mr. Smith because a) its late and I want to go home and b) he died of a heart attack not poison." Sherlock sauntered up to her in that oh so sexy way of his, "Oh come now Morgaine, you can do this one little thing for me can't you?" "No Sherlock, I can't and I won't." Had it been a year ago she would have granted anything his little heart desired but after living with the man for almost 8 months, she grew immune to it.

It all started one day when Molly called her begging her for help, since Molly was one of the few friends Morgaine had made since moving from America she told Molly to come on over. When she arrived at her flat she brought with her a very agitated and undead Sherlock Holmes. Apparently John had been stopping off at Molly's occasionally to check on her after Sherlock's "death" and had nearly stumbled upon his friend more than once, leading Molly to find a new place to stash him. So Since John really didn't know Morgaine all there really wasn't any real chance of him stopping off. Yes, Morgaine found him attractive, and since she had dealt with someone who had a personality similar to Sherlock's before, his bluntness and overall know it all attitude didn't really faze her. She had tried to maybe start something with him but it ended up with her almost in tears and Sherlock very blatantly saying, 'women are not my area". She was, however, willing to settle for just being there for him and being his friend, even if that meant bringing home the occasional body part from work to keep him occupied so he wouldn't shoot holes in her wall when he got bored. Three months ago Sherlock had managed to stop a majority of moriarty's network and made it safe for him to come out of hiding. She doesn't like to admit it, but she does miss him, but right now her bath tub and a shot of whisky were calling her name so she wasn't going to be bullied tonight.

"Why the hell can't I look at him?" Sherlock yelled. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" morgaine said, "He wasn't murdered, when your coronary artery is 100% blocked chances are your going to have a heart attack, which is what this poor man did! He was dead before he hit the ground, believe me I did the post mortem on him myself and you know not push that button." Sherlock then proceeded to throw himself into a chair and pout like a 8yr old boy. "As you can tell he's bored" John added, "we haven't had a case in almost two weeks". "I can see that" Morgaine said. In order to appease the big child sitting over at her station she did what she's had to do so many other times in the past. "Sherlock, I have a fresh heart from a John Doe that was brought in this afternoon, if you want it it's yours". Sherlock brightened up at this, "of course I'll take it", he said. Morgaine then proceeded back to the cooler to get said body part and give it to Sherlock, who looked like he had just been given a early Christmas present. "Do call if you get anything interesting in", Sherlock said as he was headed for the door. "I always do don't I" Morgaine said over her shoulder, and just like that, Sherlock and John were gone. "Thank Jesus" she thought. After cleaning up and getting her things, she went out into the chilly November evening to hail a cab. Once inside she was finally able to relax, until her phone started to vibrate, when she looked down to see who the caller was she sighed, "so much for that shot of whisky".


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again I do not own Sherlock, or the Avengers, don't sue you wont get anything anyway as I'm broke. Oh by the way I'm still beta less, if anybody wants to help me with that I would be grateful_

Sherlock and John sat in the cab on the way back to Baker Street, each lost in their own thoughts. Sherlock was eagerly contemplating what kind of experiments he was going to run on his newly acquired body part, and John trying to figure out what this new change was in his friend. Yes, after being dead for over a year things are bound to change, but this is a change that John never expected. It's almost as if Morgaine has a calming effect on him, yes they have there bouts every now and again but his friend seems so much more relaxed when he's around her. He's just never seen him at such ease around a woman, yes there was "the woman", Irene Adler, but he was anything but at ease around her. What about Morgaine? She tolerates him very well, and almost seems amused at Sherlock's odd habits, almost as if she's dealt with someone like him before. Maybe just maybe there was something brewing between the two, John smiled at the thought. "What are you smirking about" the man in question asked, "oh nothing" said John.

When they arrived at 221b and opened the door they heard two voices chatting away upstairs, one was their landlady, Mrs. Hudson, and the other was a unknown American, they both looked at each other, last time a American came into the flat he ended up taking a tumble out the window a few times, with the help of Sherlock, of course. Sherlock was more than happy since the last time they'd had a client had been more than two weeks ago, hence the trip to the morgue earlier, at least that was his excuse for wanting to go. He wouldn't admit it to himself, let alone John, that he really only wanted to see Morgaine. He was however willing to admit to himself and himself alone that he did miss her, maybe it was the fact that before he resurrected himself she was his only companion and he missed that, damned if he knew why.

As soon as they entered the flat it didn't take Sherlock long to deduce that this was going to be anything but a normal client consultation. The man sitting in Sherlock's arm chair was a tall black man, with a long trench coat and an eye patch over his left eye. "Ah boys, you're back, I was just having a nice little chat with Mr. Fury here" said Mrs. Hudson said, "I'll leave you alone so you can get down to business and maybe bring up some tea." "No point Mrs. Hudson" said Sherlock, "Director Fury won't be here long." "They said you were good but damn that was quick." Fury commented. "No", Sherlock said, "I have a brother who doesn't seem to know how to keep me out of his classified files, and I got interested in SHIELD when you guys tried to blow up Manhattan". "Ok then" said Fury, "I'll be frank, we need your help. We've had a few scientist's that have gone missing over the past couple of weeks and they're trails have turned up cold." "Who exactly are these scientists" asked Sherlock. "That's classified information which I'll share with you as soon as you get to New York" said Fury, "who said anything about going to New York", John finally joined in, "I did" Fury commented. "No" Sherlock said, "I don't leave London for anything lower than a 10 and this is maybe a 7, 8 at the most so the answer is no". "We have every reason to believe that this is alien in nature, Mr. Holmes and we need your help" Fury said. "Why not contact Torchwood, they have more expertise in this than I do, I do believe they're head man, Harkness, I believe is American is he not? So go to him" Sherlock retorted. "No, Torchwood has no interest in anybody but themselves and this could not only include, the U.S. but the entire world, worlds even, please will you come" ended Fury. Sherlock thought about it for a minute and thought "this could be interesting, aliens, god knows what else, could be fun." Oh by the way," said Fury, "I believe that you are familiar with a Dr. Morgaine Fraser, she's been requested also and has already agreed." "We just left her not too long ago director Fury and she said nothing about SHIELD." Sherlock said, "this all went down about five minutes ago" Fury answered. "Oh and Dr. Watson, we have another offer for you and we will debrief you once you arrive". Sherlock gave it another minute and then said "well John pack your bags, looks like we're off to New York".


End file.
